Words behind the Mask
by Cardlover95
Summary: Noel Vermillion lived her life as a soldier, drove into countless danger to fight for the sake of the citizen of Kagutsuchi without much thinking of herself. But a mysterious man with mask appeared and changed everything around her.
1. Unknown Hero

**Author's Note: It's me again! Well, thanks to the International Labor's Day, I get 2 days off and I spend few moments typing this down. This one is just a random idea I got before I when to sleep on one day last month. The whole content of the story is already drafted on my note and I'm sure that if I'm not being bothered by the test, the story can be finished in 2 weeks. I will try to finish this one as well as all other BlazBlue fictions that are "In Progress". I hope you like this one. Enjoy my story! (Well, it seems that this phrase actually became my ************habitual, trademark one in this site since the day I start writing :)) I have it in nearly 100% of my chapters/story) Enough with my babbling. Just read the story.**  


**************_The Italic part is Noel's thought_  
**

* * *

**Words behind the Mask**

**Chapter 1: Unknown Hero**

"How many more times do I have to tell you that I don't want to waste my time solving your worthless issue. Instead of sitting here spurting out nonsense, you better just go away and find your granddaughter." Jin slammed his palm against the wooden table. The old woman before him had begged him for half an hour without end, annoyed him to the very core of his brain.

"But you are my last hope, officer. Please! Help me find my girl. She is my only relative now!" She knelled down and bowed, tears kept oozing out from the wrinkled face. "I don't care! Get lost!" His voice was so high that it could even be heard from outside the headquarter. "You and you, get this noisy pile of trash out of my sight!" The poor female was pulled away by two soldiers. "Anyone, please help me! Huh….huh…" She struggled desperately in the grips of the men, yelled in hopelessness. She looked like going to die of broken heart soon. Some people looked at the scene, feeling sorry for the woman to have met such heartless major.

"Stop right there." A feminine voice came out and halted the two guards halfway. It was lieutenant Noel Vermillion, Jin's direct secretary. She had just returned to base after taking a mission. "What are you doing to her?" She looked at them solemnly.

"She has been harassing Major Jin Kisaragi for a while and he commanded us to get her out." The girl looked at the woman, who was crying and trembling in fear.

"As the Lieutenant of 4th Division, I order you to let go of her. I will be in charge of her case. You two are dismissed."

"But …"

"I will take responsibility. You don't have to treat this woman like that." She gently removed their hold and released the elder and gave her a comforting hug.

"We know this is wrong but do you want to be tortured? Don't you remember the times when he punished you?"

"I still remember perfectly. But we cannot let him does anything he wants like that. We are the NOL. We fight for other people."

"We shall take our leave then. Take care of yourself" As the soldiers went away. The woman quickly kneeled in front of Noel and took out a small picture of a young child. "Please… help me! I'll do anything you want …Just help me find her! Please! She is my only reason to live in this world now…" The blonde lieutenant supported her stood up and took the picture, looked at it carefully.

"Don't worry, ma'am. We promise to find her. You should take a rest now. Your granddaughter will be returned to you soon. You can count on us!" The woman lit up a bit with slight hope.

"Thank you, thank you. I'm forever in your debt!" She kept murmured "thank you" and faced the sky as if she was expressing gratitude to God.

"God blesses you, girl!" She slowly walked away, mouth still whispered something.

Noel entered the major's office and saluted. "Lieutenant Vermillion reporting, sir. The mission is accomplished successfully. All bandits in Sector 5 of Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi have been defeated and are currently imprisoned in the special jail of NOL. There was no serious damage to the deployed squad. Sergeant Thomas was wounded during the mission by the bandit lord but fortunately, the injury was minor. We have sent a supporting team to help the citizen rebuild the town after the raid. Reporting over." Jin continued his work as if he didn't listen to her at all. No word was said and they kept it like that for a while.

"Oh, and by the way, few minutes ago, I heard that you order two soldiers send an old woman away. I don't understand but why did you treat her like that? Isn't it our duty to work for the sake of the citizen's happiness?"

Putting down his paper, Jin stood up and walked to her place, going around her and stopped behind her. His eyes shot out a death stare that frightened everyone who looked at it. Bringing his face closer, Noel could even felt his cold breathe touched her skin and chilled every inch of it.

"So… you are judging my action, Huh…?"

"How brave you are unlike other days… sitting still without saying a word." His finger poked her forehead then trailed down to neck gently. "Hiek…"

"Shut… up." Noel gasped but being halted by the major's sudden grip.

"Ma..jor…" She tried to breathe out for air in vain as he tightened his palm. "Watch your mouth, Lieutenant. It is none of your business. Lucky for you, I'm in the mood to give you some punishment but say something like that again and there will be consequences. Now… Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. Room."

Then he threw her against the floor and returned to his desk and ignored her existence in the room.

She was speechless. Closing the door behind, she couldn't believe that he was that cruel toward people. He had changed so much since the Ikaruga War ended. He hated everyone, separated himself from the world. She used to remember him as a kind man who always did his best and help others without thinking much to himself. What on Earth could possibly turn him into what he was now?

She couldn't know…

Still felt the hand mark on her neck, she let out a sigh of sadness and decided to go help the woman on her own. She picked up the phone and called her friend

"Oh hi Noellee! What's the matter?"

"Makoto, I have an important job to finish so I may not go home tonight. Just eat the dinner without me."

"What mission is that?"

"Well, nothing too serious but I have to help a woman find her granddaughter."

"Oh, I see. Then good luck! Just call whenever you need me. I will be there for you."

"Thank you very much. I'm going now." She closed her phone.

"Well, where should I start?" The girl came to a nearby town and asked everyone about the child.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you know this girl?"

"No, I don't"

"Miss, have you ever seen this girl around?"

"Sorry but I don't know her."

"Excuse me …" The man she was going to asked just shook his head and moved on.

"Please … sir. Have you seen this girl anywhere?" Noel followed him.

"No, I don't know anyone like this. Just leave me alone."

* * *

After hours of asking, all she got was nothing but the disappointment. Everyone replied her with "No" answers. "I guess that I have to go to another place to ask about it."

"Riinnngg riiingg…." Her unexpectedly rang out loud.

"Huh? The HQ call me? Hello… This is Lieutenant Vermillion, awaiting orders."

"Report your whereabouts…"

"I'm currently at the Kagutsuchi Town Center for a mission. "

"Abandon your present task and return to base immediately. You are assigned for a new mission with major Kisaragi." The words surprised her. She had promised to help the woman but … under this circumstances, she couldn't disobey the order from NOL. On the way to the woman's house, the blonde lieutenant felt a big guilt crawled in her soul as she didn't know how to inform her the situation. Telling her that she couldn't find her granddaughter was like splashing a bucket of cold water to her soul. It wasn't something Noel would ever want to do. As she stood in front of the old house, her hand hesitated to knock against the door.

"Maybe I should say that another agent will be sent to help her."

The door opened, it was not the woman but a little girl that greeted her.

"Huh? Grandma! We have a guest here." The woman came out and welcomed her with a smile. "Oh hi, girl. How can I help you?"

"Errr… excuse me, gramps but … is this the granddaughter you look for…? I mean how did she return?"

"Thanks God, a man came here just about 1 hour ago and carried her here…"

"He is a good guy! He gave me some candy!" Added the little girl.

"Really? An agent of NOL, isn't he?"

"I'm not quite sure about that but he wore a blue mask and big, black cloak. He is … taller than you and … is a bit thin. He somehow was … mysterious."

"Oh, I see… Well, the important is your granddaughter is here with you now. I have to return to my base…"

"Why don't you stay here for a cup of tea then go?"

"Errr… thank you but I have to go now?"

"Then farewell, girl …. and thank you very much. I were kind to me."

"Goodbye, officer…" The two waved.

"See you …" Noel walked away, her mind was filled with thought. This was the first time, someone aside from the NOL actually solved their case. "Humm, weird. Blue mask, black coat… Who could that be?"

* * *

**Later, at NOL Headquarter**

"Here you are, thanks a lot, do you know I have been waiting for 10 minutes!" Jin scolded irritatingly.

"I'm so sorry… I…I've just returned from another mission. I promised that it won't happen again…"

The major threw the stack of paper to Noel… "Just shut up and go away. You'd better return before 10pm. I'm busy so … do it yourself. Now… get out of my sight".

The mission this time was to arrest a gang of thug that was wanted for illegal trade of drugs and weaponry. A navigator was sent along with her. On the way, Noel felt somewhat shocked and angry for the unacceptable manners of Jin. Even she really admired him for his strength, intelligence but she could hardly tolerate his behavior. It was hard to tell what he was thinking.

"Urrghhh! Why did he have to be like that? Yelling at me all the times and avoid all of his missions!" The girl pouted.

"Well, I think something is bothering him. Normally, he wouldn't say something like that." The navigator shared her sympathy to Noel.

"How could I know what bother him if he never say it out? Anyway, how could you be so sure that he wouldn't behave coldly?"

"I used to study a lot about Psychology. I believe that he is the type that wouldn't say much but instead, show his thought through actions."

"I… hope so. Thanks for comforting me. I feel a lot better. Anyway, I'm Noel Vermillion. Nice to meet you." Noel smiled.

"I'm Sally Elena. Nice to meet you too! Oh, are you the student who entered the Military Academy with highest record ever for the synchronization rate with your Armagus?"

"Uhm... Yes, my physical and academical level was a bit low but I guess I was an exception." She smiled

" It is a great honor to work along with you! Oh, we are here."

They stood in front of the thug's hideout. It was a disgusting place as bones, trashes of what they ate were dumped outside. Terrible smell of blood and wine mixed together in the air sickened them that made them wanted throwing up. The more they proceed, the more unsecured they felt as the path darkened and narrowed little by little.

"Noel… Somehow…I- I don't have a good feeling about this place. It's like someone is watching us from behind." Sally pulled the lieutenant's sleeve with shaky voice.

"Well, you have accomplished your work to guide me here. Please wait me outside. If I don't return in 20 minutes, just run away and report to the Headquarter about the situation."

"But … what if they kill you?" Noel turned her look to the pitch black path ahead and let out a sad smile.

"I don't know. It's my duty to fight for the society. Death have been waiting for me since the day I devoted my life for the soldier career."

"What about your family and perhaps, your boyfriend or anyone that love you?"

"_Will he ever know about my feeling for him?"_ a sudden thought came across her mind. Taking a deep breath, she made her final decision.

"No matter what happen to me, don't worry about that. I was trained for this kind of task anyway. I will come back with you." Sally didn't know what to say. All she could do was stayed outside and had faith in her partner.

"Well then, good luck to you. I'll wait for you."

"Sure." Said so but as soon as Noel continued her walk to the hideout, a nervous sensation crept into her mind, overwhelmed all confidence inside her.

"You can do this, Noel. Everything will be fine." She encouraged herself and eventually got out of the tunnel. In front of her was two fierce looking guys guarding the door. Hiding herself behind the wall, she got her dual pistols readied and with a deep breath, she jumped out of the cover and shot both guns simultaneously , knocked them out before they could react. After a clang sound of the cartridges, she made infiltrated into the building and walked as silent as a cat.

"Hey, what is going on out there?" She heard a man said shouted out. It seemed that her shot indeed alerted them. As some thugs ran outside, she quickly sneaked into their room and found herself a roomy place to hide behind their container. She gasped out for air after a long, dangerous run.

A series of sounds came out while a bunch of men gathered, talking about her intrusion and all stopped by a heavy stomp of the thug's boss. He looked ugly with several deep scars on his face and weird tattoo on his chest as well as his arms. The room went silent as he lightened his cigarette.

"What… the hell is going on here?" He in dark tones and blew out a column of smoke into the air.

"There is an intruder broke into our place, boss. Ivan and Luigi was unconscious. We're …" The boss raised his hand, gestured him to stop talking.

"A rat dare to visit us. Hahaha, ok. Come out if you are here, little one!" He shouted loudly and breathed out more smokes. The room was filled with hideous smell of tobacco. In the shelter, Noel tried her best to not cough.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get me that piece of garbage. I will reward a …."

"Uh huuu huu…" eventually, the girl couldn't hold it and leaped out of her place, coughing non-stop.

"Ohhh … a hot chick. I wonder what business does she have with us."

The lieutenant pulled out her pistol and pointed at the boss' face. "On behalf of the NOL, you're all under arrest for your illegal trade of drugs and armaments as well as many crimes you had committed."

They all laughed maniacally and got their guns, knives directed at her. Their eyes inspected her from head to toe as if they wanted to eat her alive.

"You … want to put us to the jail? Hoahhahaha, then try it." The boss challenged her.

"Uh…. I'm saying seriously. Don't make me pull this trigger."

"All of you! Get her..! Her will be yours" The horde of men charged to her.

Like a squirrel, her ducked and swept her leg circularly, kicked them fell down. Then she jumped to dodge the punch of another guy and stroke him with the barrel of her pistol. Every movement of hers caused some guys severe damage and it was like no one could lay a hand on her even once. The boss looked at the scene, his eyes blazed a furious shot. He crushed the cigarette and chopped down his fist on the table, broke it into two.

"You useless maggots! Do something!"

"This is your end, criminal. This is the power of the NOL that you shall never forget!" Noel again raised her gun. Behind her was the stack of men injured, bleeding, crawled after the fight. The boss himself felt amazed and frightened but tried his best to remain his sarcastic expression.

"You're very good for a rat. Bravo!" He clapped.

"Now … surrender and the judge may have mercy for you…"

"You know, it's you who should surrender. Look behind you."

"What!" Noel turned her head. Her eyes widened as she saw an underling had caught Sally as hostage and place a sharp knife near her neck.

"You … you coward!" Noel yelled angrily. Meanwhile, the boss let out a nasty chuckle.

"What can you do, huh? This is our world, our law, our way. Just drop your weapon. Now!"

"Urrghh!" The girl threw her guns in defeat and unexpectedly, a man stroke the back of her head with a stick. Noel collapsed on her knees. Her mind felt numbed.

"Noel! Let me go!" Sally cried out and struggle to escape from the grip of the man.

"Just shut up you little …. You taste humiliation later." Noel laid there. Her vision was blurred no matter how much her tried to regain her consciousness.

"_Come on Noel! Get yourself up."_ The boss walked toward her and grabbed her hair, pulled her up.

"Yahh!" The girl yelped in pain. Her eyes looked as dull as a dying person. All she could know next was Sally being muted by the sleeping gas.

"Let … her go" The lieutenant said weakly.

"Sorry, what did you say?, I Can't Hear You! hahahaha." A tear of desperation fell out of her emerald eyes. A dark future is ahead, it can be death or something worse than death itself…

….Being tortured. Being sold as a slave.

She felt like she failed her honor as a soldier… She wanted to punch the boss and eliminated them all then went home with her family, her Makoto…

Her major…

Even though, he insulted her numerous times but … it was still better than being treated like this.

She wanted it but her strength just left her as she couldn't even move an inch of her arm.

"_Is this my end?_

_No! No!_

_I can't die here!_

_Someone please help me!"_

"Hahaha, you are just a like a pathetic trash!..." And an unknown force sent the man away. Noel's body fell against the ground. Her sight got darker and darker. The only thing she knew before completely fainted was the noisy sound of men screaming and a big, black coat soared in the air.

* * *

**Author's Note: How do you think about it? Please let me know your precious comments, advices in your review and remember this: "Inform me if you can find any kind of mistake in my work from minor to major. This not only help me improve my writing skill but it also is for your own benefits as you can read a much better chapters/ stories in the future. Just help me with it. I really appreciated if you can do.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Cardlover95.**


	2. Who Are You?

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! It's me again and I'm now in the great summer vacation! That means I will certainly have lots of free time to write. Thus accelerate my updating process. Actually, I've just finished my 11 grade and I'm going to be a 12 grade student soon by definition, university is near. Well, I don't have as much free time as expected but still, I can afford some spare time to write my story. Today, I present you the chapter 2 of this story. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Words behind the Mask**

**Chapter 2: Who Are You?**

_No… No … No! Please don't hurt me!_

_Sally!... Are you alright?_

_I'm so sorry… _

_I'm so sorry that I'm not strong enough to protect you_

_I'm so sorry that I couldn't even help myself…_

_Please … help me …. Someone…_

_Makoto… Tsubaki!_

_Father… Mother …_

_Jin …_

_The blonde girl found herself drowning within the pitch black, bottomless pool of water, suffocated her as she tried to swim up and escape in vain. The more she struggled, the more desperate she felt. Her body was so sore, all of her arms and legs were as heavy as stone and didn't move on her will. Her eyes closed little by little, her end was there, and right in front of her eyes was an angel extended her hand, calling for her soul._

_I still want to leave…_

_Right?_

_I still have many things to do…_

_**Noel! Noel!… Wake up! **_

_Everything shook violently; a distorted yet somehow familiar voice came out from the deepest part of her mind. The sole spot of light appeared and enlarged. The girl felt like her body was pushed from behind with unimaginable force and finally a wave of air rushed into her lungs as she was freed from the water. She coughed again and again, tried to inhale as much as possible. Everything turned into a white, flashing color._

* * *

"Uhhh Uhhh…" A shining beam of light intruded into her weak eyes, the girl raised her arm to cover it and slowly got herself up. All of her senses were as numb as if they were shocked by electricity.

As her vision got clearer, all she could see was Sally cried out happily and some horses drinking water in the tray at the corner. They were staying at a roomy place and she was lying on the mattress of straw. More confused than ever, Noel looked around once more and shook her head to gain some consciousness. That was reality…

She was still alive…

Safe and sound… with her partner.

"I'm so worry about you! I thought you were …!" The navigator let out a tear of relief and embraced the other girl.

"Where … am I?"

"This is our stable. You two are lucky to have a shelter to hide in the last night storm." The two girls turned their heads. A young boy wearing loose lederhosen, his hand was holding a long, wooden trident, stabbed a stack of straw next to him and put it near the horses. Behind him was an older boy, perhaps his brother, holding a long, blue dress.

"How … how did we get here and … what are these?" Noel looked at herself. Her arms, her thigh, her ankle and her head were bandaged carefully and neatly. Once again, she recognized the fact that she was hurt by the thugs while Sally was caught as hostage. Her hand trailed along the back of her head and felt a faint sensation of pain.

_**That's right. I was backstabbed… and fainted.**_

_**Wait, who did bandage my thigh like this?**_

Well, … a strange guy came to our house last night …

_The night was very stormy. Thunder roared fiercely and flashed the whole sky with lightning. Downpour of rain coated the land with a thin layer of water as the water level of the river rose quickly. The two boys were sitting still inside their warm and safe house. The peace was broken by the sound of someone knocked the door._

"_Who would come at this late of night?" The younger boy said._

"_Well, maybe a homeless guy who need a shelter." As they opened the door, a weird, overwhelming figure of man carried Noel bridal style and piggy rode Sally on his back. He stared at the two, who couldn't do anything but being paralyzed in fear._

"_W-Who … are you!"_

"_You don't need to know about that… I want you to give these girls a place to stay overnight. They are injured."_

"_But…but …but…"_

"_Hurry! I don't have time for your meaningless stammer. What a waste of time!" The man sent them a death stare that chilled them to the very marrow of their bones._

"_Y-Y-Yes sir. This way, please…" They led him to the stable, where he laid the girls properly and treated them._

"_**Wait a second … before I fainted … I remembered seeing his black coat. It's him again?"**_

"Did he wear a black cloak? Did you get to see his face?" The boys looked at each other then shook their head.

"He indeed wore black cloak. He even wrapped it around you." Noel touched the soft fabric that covered her thighs; it was a very wide, pure dark colored cloth.

"But … his face hid behind a blue mask so we didn't see it."

"Did he say anything else?"

"He asked us to give you this when you wake up." The older boy handed Noel the dress he was holding. Unfolded it, she gasped in awe. It was a splendid, pure silk dress that a normal person like her would never dream of holding it in hands let alone possessed it. Sally couldn't let her eyes off the dress.

"Wow, It's … gorgeous! Hurry Noel, you should try it!"

"I …know. This thing is just … wow. I don't know what to say. It is very expensive."

"We should leave now. Take care, ladies." As soon as they went away, the lieutenant removed the cloak and noticed a piece of paper written: "Just rest until you are fully healed, don't rush yourself. By the way, the dress will suit you perfectly." Noel blushed at the words. She surely was famous within every kind of society thanks to her kindness but rarely did she receive someone's care like this.

"Woah, Noel! You have a secret admirer. That mysterious guy is such a gentleman. I wonder what his face looks like!"

"Yeah… he saved us." Took off her torn uniform, she put on the dress and tried a few elegant moves.

"You look like a princess! I wish I could have one. You're so lucky …" Her speech was interrupted by the beeping sound of the phone. Picked it up, Sally answered.

"Hello, this is Officer Sally Elena. Awaiting orders." The other girl immediately recognized the caller identity.

"This is NOL HQ. Report your situation?"

"We … don't know. We are beaten unconscious by the opponents but someone saved us."

"Return to the base and get ready for a new mission."

"Sir, Lieutenant Noel Vermillion is injured. Can she have some medical support and take a temporary absence until she is fully recovered?"

"My apologies, that's not in my authority to decide that matter. We can only provide information and transportation." Sally clenched her hand holding the phone as if she wanted to grip the caller's face in anger. However, she couldn't do anything else in this situation.

"Understood." Sighed in frustration; the girl turned the phone off and looked at Noel.

"Can you still walk?"

"I guess yes. The wound is not too serious after all." Sally smile and took her hand.

"Let's go back."

* * *

As the two arrived at the main gate, they met the blond major walking in opposite direction. He stopped before them and stared at Noel from head to toe with a weird look on his face. It was very hard to tell whether he was feeling annoyed or something else.

"M-Major"

"Hum… Who allow you to where this piece of garbage in this place? Where the hell is you uniform!" He shouted.

"But we …"

"Just go away! Anyway, you are removed from the next mission. Those damn pigs in your mission are all in the jail. I can't believe that I have a such worthless subordinate like you!" He scolded

Jin walked past them and looked over his shoulder.. "Stay at home. You are totally useless with those injuries!"

"Geezz, He is so cold! How can you be his secretary from the beginning?"

Looking at the major's back, Noel let out a faint sigh mixed with sorrow. "We had a promise in the past… He was a very kind guy..."

* * *

_**At the Military Academy**,_

_"Haiizzz, finally! School is over…" Jin sketched his arms upward and let out a tired yawn. Being the president of Student Council did bring so much responsibility over his shoulder. There was hardly a day of his without disciplining, solving problems, helping friends … Looking through the window, he saw the groups of students going home, chatting or playing at the backyard. He let out a smirk and tried to enjoy the peaceful moment of his own. However, the position in the Council was not the only thing that bothered him. His duty as the next head of the Kisaragis was also a great weight that he couldn't ignore. He had to be the best as everyone expected him to be an excellent individual that led the family to glories and honors in the nearby future._

_Walking toward the table, he closed the note, threw it upon and laid his back against the armchair. The day had been very exhausting to him and he closed his eyes, imagined how he would be in the future._

_"I will have so much things to do… being the heir… having a big family… no no, just a small one is enough, marry a normal wife who will understand me and always be by my side… and we will live a happy life with children. Haiizzz, What a dreamy life!"_

_Knock knock knock…_

_"Why can't I have a little rest?" He thought._

_"Huh! Come in" His eyebrow arched as he recognized the comer._

_"Hi, do I bother you?" The blonde girl said softly as she opened the door and entered._

_"No, it's fine. I'm just taking a break. I thought you are with Makoto and Tsubaki."_

_"Oh, they went to the dormitory first. I just have something to do."_

_"Really? Then, how can I help you?"_

_With a smile, Noel handed him a cup of hot tea. "This is for you."_

_The scene of it melted his worn-out brain, filled his head with delight. He looked at it without blinking for a while then turned at her. "You …you made this…for me?" He took the dish and the cup._

_The girl blushed "Well… you must be very tired after a day working hard. I hope this would help you a bit. Treat it as my thanks for your help this whole time. Y-You are very kind to me."_

_"It's nothing big. I… oh well,… thank you." He took a small gulp. It was very refreshing and washed away all of his stresses. He took some more calmly and enjoyed the scent to his heart content._

_"Wow… I just can say this is very good! ... It is very nice to have you here…" Noel flushed even more at his words._

_"I'm glad that I can help. By the way, I have to go now. I may bother you enough." The girl walked toward the door._

_"Errrm … Noel." Jin said like a whisper._

_"Huh?" The girl turned back._

_"Can you …stay here for a little longer? I just feel a little bit lonely here. It's too quite after all."_

_"I guess it is ok." She smiled._

_The girl closed the door and sat down next to him. Listened to his talking about his day, his stories … It seemed that he actually enjoy her presence in the room. As for Noel, she really was surprised by his sudden change of friendliness. He would never say something like this to her especially not in this soft, open tone. The more she listened, the more wonderful man he was in her eyes._

_"I just wish that you could be like this more often." She thought._

_"I guess I have to go home now. Makoto and Tsubaki must be waiting for me."_

_"Oh, see you later then."_

_"Goodbye."_

_"Oh Noel…." He called again._

_"Huh?"_

_"I…I…Uhm…thanks for listening to me. You know, it is great to have someone share time with me."_

_"You are a kind guy. I just hope that I can be a great help for you."_

_"Well then, will you be my secretary, now and later?"_

_"Really! I will! I promise that I will be your best assistant for now and even when we are older. I will always be by your side!"_

* * *

"I really didn't expect him to become this cold and distant. But I still have faith that one day, he will come back to the old Jin I know."

"Awww… I really wish your dream come true! … oh, I have to go now! My boss is calling. See you later, Noel! I put my phone number is in your right pocket. Please contact me if I can help you with anything."

Then the navigator made her way to her office, left the blonde girl behind.

"Haaa… a day off for me, huh? I wonder how Ronin Gai looks like. I've never been there before." And she took this rare chance to visit Ronin Gai which was once called Ikaruga, a city that was entirely razed by the NOL during the Second War of Magic. It was a terrible tragedy as the soldier fought against the citizens that they supposed to protect. Since then, there were no more sounds of the people of Ikaruga until the return of the survivors of the war. They together rebuilt the city and named it Ronin Gai, a beautiful and lively city. Walking along the road, Noel could feel the peace that she could never find in any other places. It was so quite yet never lack of people's presence and their cheerful spirits. Stopped at the long bridge, she could find herself standing at the very high ground of Ronin Gai and displayed before her eyes the whole view of the city.

"Amazing…. Woah!" She couldn't help but gasped before the magnificent effort of people here. The city was so huge and wonderful. Shot her look at the corner of the town, a crowd of men was trying to pull a gigantic windmill's sweep as it was broken by an unknown incident. But somehow, the land underneath wasn't smashed by its weight and was covered in a thin layer of water.

"Errr… I'm sorry but why the ground wasn't crushed and there were flood down there?" She asked a pedestrian.

"Oh, for Lord Bang Shishigami's sake! The whole thing was a disaster! We've just tried to assemble the wheel to its place but …well, a man stumbled on his feet and we all were pulled by the wheel! But there was a man in black coat helped us. He cast some kind of weird magic that form a wide ice platform to hold it." Upon hearing the story, Noel's eyes widened and she grabbed his shoulder.

"The man in black coat! Do you know which direction did he go?" Taken back by the sudden actions, the man pointed at the highest roof of the city.

"I don't know but it seems that he is having some "talk" with Lord Bang Shishigami. I don't want to know about it." No sooner had she heard the information than she dashed toward the location.

"Could it be my savior in the thug's incident?" As soon as she arrived, two men were standing before her, glaring at each other.

"Who are you and what are you doing in this place?" One of them had weird taste of fashion as he wore some kind of bodiless shirt; a pair steel glove; a long, red scarf and the most notable was an oversized nail tied behind his back.

"It is none of your business. I'm just strolling a bit here and help the citizen a bit." The other was a tall man in black coat and his face was hidden by a blue plain mask with eagle pattern. His voice was odd and he seemed frustrated by the question.

"I appreciate your help but I couldn't let you before showing our gratitude."

The masked man shook his head. "No, thanks. Just moved, you are wasting my time!"

"Errr… sir." Noel said, shifted their attention to her. Strangely, the man in black coat seemed shock to see her. "Why are you here?"

He looked around as if he was finding a way to escape. Finally, he jumped out of the roof much to her astonishment.

"Wait!" As she looked down from the edge, all she could see was the man sliding in a path of ice, retreating away.

"That's weird. Jumping like that amidst the conversation. How rude!" the ninja complained nonstop.

"Just … who are you?" Noel asked inwardly.

* * *

A/N: Oh well, that man surely is mysterious but we shall know his identity soon. I will try to post the next chapter of "Never See, Never Know" in the next 4 days. Stay tune for more :)

Thanks for reading! (and please review and check my grammar, vocabulary please. Beta reading surely polishing stories and writer's skills)

Cardlover95


	3. Savior of the Day

**Author's Note: Hi guys! It's me again. I've just had a busy summer and everything just kept me occupied all the time and I tried my best to write this chapter. Well, thanks to the Writing Class I attended and a very happy day of my life (happiest day of my entire lifetime!) I've had so much inspiration and happiness to finish this chapter with full speed. (I have much better description his time) University is hard and I'm preparing myself for it. I still write no matter what but the process will have some delay due to the tight schedule.**

**Enough with my babbling! Let's read the chapter! Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Words behind the Mask**

**Chapter 3: Savior of the Day**

Few days later,

"Lieutenant Vermillion" Jin suddenly called Noel's name amidst his work while she was making tea.

"Yes, major?" She replied.

"Give the newspaper over there. I'm bored." He said.

"Oh, yes. Here is yours." Noel quickly grabbed the paper and handed it to him.

"Hurry up finish making the tea then you're dismissed." Jin said, rubbing two sides of his forehead tiredly while skimming his eyes all over the newspaper.

"Huh? But …" Noel looked at him puzzlingly. The tea she was making spilled out of the cup as she was still confused by Jin's words.

"Haaizzz, you're just as useless as usual!" Jin narrowed his eyes and gave the poor Lieutenant a standoffish glare.

"Major … aren't there … still many paper works for me to do? I haven't …" the lieutenant stammered. Jin rose his hand and ordered her to stop talking and said to her in a jaded tone "Just get out the hell out of my room; don't make me see your face now! Is that clear?"

"Y-Yes sir." She meekly bowed down and saluted before departing.

As soon as the door shut, the broken noise of the tea cup being thrown onto the floor sent a joint down Noel's spine. She could hear the sound of the newspaper being shredded forcefully. Jin gritted his teeth in anger and sent a furious punch against the table. Shocked by his unexpected outburst, she leaned her ear on the door.

"Masked man, huh? Just who the hell are you? WHO ARE YOU! WHO … ARE … YOUUU! How….? HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE IN MY LIFE?" Jin glowed loudly like a beast inside the cage for awhile. Noel covered her mouth, tried not to let out a gasp in bewilderment. He was the type of man would get irritated easily but Noel didn't expect that he went on a fearful rampage like this and it scared her. Noel intended to open the door and help him but she didn't know what exactly she could do.

"_Jin, he knows the masked guy? Did they encounter each other by any chance? Why is he so angry about the masked guy?"_ She thought and walked away before the major knew she was eavesdropping on him.

Taking each slow step against the road, Noel looked around, trying to clear her mind from the confusion. Everything was so complicated to understand now.

"_Ughh… I was rescued by a guy during a mission and he just … appears everywhere I go… so weird. Who is he and what is his connection to the NOL, to Jin and many other things?" _the mystery plagued her mind every minute and she couldn't focus much on her work. She remembered the masked man's reaction toward their contact on the rooftop of Ronin Gai.

"_Why did he have to run away from me like that? It's not like I'm going to eat him alive, right? He even gave a beautiful and luxurious dress, too. Geezz, just what is his intention anyway?" _Noel lightly tapped herself on the forehead as she started to feel a bit headache due to the complexity of the matter.

Somehow, her feet led her to the jail of the NOL, where the thugs she dealt with in the previous mission were imprisoned. Entered the building, she saw many prisoners were working and all were under the watch of a group of observers, wardens, jailers. Every suspicious move may mean harsher punishment or even death to them. She asked the nearby guard.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm Lieutenant Noel Vermillion, Division 4 of Praetorian Guard. I want to have a private meeting with the Billy the Smasher. May I talk to your manager?"

The guard went to report to the manager who appeared be talking with a familiar navigator, Sally.

"Huh, Noel? Why are you here?" Sally smiled and ran to the lieutenant's place and gave her a friendly hug.

"Sally? I-I didn't expect to meet you at a place like this? Who is this?" Noel gasped. The manager followed behind and extended his hand, offer a handshake. Noel took it.

"I'm Michael Elena, Sally's brother. So, you are the famous Noel Vermillion that my sister always mentions about? It is my honor to meet one of the best students of Military Academy." The man said.

"Geez, please don't mention that. I'm just lucky enough to enter. My other statistics aren't good at all." Noel blushed in embarrassment upon hearing his words.

"Well, you got the highest record of Armagus Synchronization! Isn't that lucky? That's pure talent!"

"Oh please, brother. You are making her blushes like a tomato." Sally poked her brother's head.

"It is my pleasure to know you too. Well, can you help me arrange a private meeting with Billy the Smasher? I have something to ask him." Noel asked.

"I'm sorry but I afraid I can't do that. Billy the Smasher is a serial killer who is obsessed with killing and his main targets are women. It is dangerous to let you meet him." Michael refused.

"I know he is dangerous but this is very important to me now… I have something to confirm. I will take all responsibility for everything happens to me." Noel turned to Sally, eyes begged for some support.

"Brother, I guess she will be fine. She can handle a large group of men then I guess the boss won't be a trouble." Sally made the puppy face that no man could resist. Eventually, the manager had to agree.

"Okay, I will let you meet him and there will be two guards with you there. But I can't guarantee your complete safety." Michael said and led Noel to the inside of the building. Looking around, the blonde girl felt nothing but an uneasy aura of the dark world surrounded her albeit she already knew that the criminal were all caught and might not do anything to her. She came into a small room with a single wooden table lied in the middle. She sat down on one chair and nervously waited for the boss to come. The others left the room saved the two assigned guards. Sally and Michael together moved to the special room to observe the meeting. Minutes passed and the man called Billy finally appeared. His face was terribly deformed as if a paper being crumpled without mercy, he was like a completely another man compared to the last time Noel met him at the hideout.

"You again, bitch!" The criminal barely yelled through his broken teeth. Noel still looked at him with solemnity in her eyes and gestured him to sit down.

"What's the heck do you want from me, huh? You knocked out my shitty underling, and now you come here to talk with me? " Billy gave out a sarcastic smirk and sat down on the chair unwillingly.

"I wanted to ask you about the man who fought with you when I was there." The lieutenant said, watching the opposite guy laughed maniacally.

"You asked me about the person that turned my face into this mess? Hahahaha…. What if I don't want to talk about that? How could it help you?" The boss replied.

"It's none of your business. I just want you to tell me everything you witness. What did he look like and what exactly did he do that night?" Noel said.

"Sheesh, why should I do that? I get nothing from telling you anyway." Billy gave her a cocky grin and turned away, whistled as if the Vermillion girl wasn't there.

"Hey! We are talking here! I want to know who exactly he is!" Noel said in serious tone, her eyebrows arched.

"Wow wow wow, what's with that attitude? Then I won't tell you anything." Billy looked at her; the smirk still remained on his face.

"I guess it is no use talking to you." Noel shook her head dejectedly and pushed the chair backward, prepared to live. But suddenly, Billy said:

"Hey bitch, give me a piece of cigarette, then we talk."

"What are you talking about? This is prison you know?" Noel replied with some hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Just one piece is enough. Tell those guards to get out for a while." Billy grinned, showed his disgusting mouth full of broken teeth.

"You don't even change yourself after being arrested! Is your heart being tainted that much, to extend that it is unredeemable?" the lieutenant yelled angrily.

"Well, I should have reward for my information, right? I feel so itching these days, I want cigarette … or maybe, some cocaine. I promise that I won't ask anything more than that." Said the boss.

"I can't do that! This is against the prison's rule!" Noel looked at him soberly and Billy just crackled like a mad guy.

"You all are like dogs that follow rules of its master. Hahahaha… GIVE ME A BREAK! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THOSE SHITTY RULES AGAIN!" The guy slammed his hand on the table and threw the chair he was sitting on aside. In instant, two long spears blocked his movements as he was about to charged at Noel who had already pointed her pistol at his forehead before he acknowledged it.

"I guess we can't continue our talk like this. Return to your jail and you better change yourself before this gun executes you." The lieutenant narrowed her eyes and her weapon lightened up, ready to fire at the hostile guy if he made any further moves.

"Hahahaha, bullshit! You all just know about light, justice! Shut the hell up! I swear that one day, I will…" Noel once again shook her head in disappointment and left the room.

Turned off the monitor, Sally rushed to her friend's side with worriment shown on her face.

"Is everything ok, Noel?" the navigator said.

"I will be fine. Thanks you." The blonde lieutenant bowed before the manager then made her way out of this defiled place. She couldn't stand the atmosphere there. It was filled with crimes and sins that left a black stain on this world. Inwardly, Noel wished she could do something more to help everyone get rid of the criminals, mafias … and brought a peaceful life to the citizens. But… just who was the masked guy? He entered her life from nowhere and bothered her so much. Everything around her messed up as she couldn't comprehended the situations. The guy seemed to have rescued her several times and he also had connection to many people around her. Jin was so angry about his existence and … and …

Her mind was full of confusion and she kept asking answerless questions over and over again.

"Who is he? Why did he do that? What does he look like?" Noel sighed. She happened to reach a busy street in the North part of Kagutsuchi, near the Headquarter Building.

"Well, I guess I will just call Jin to check the paper work's status." The blonde girl pulled out her phone and made a call. After some beeping sounds…

"This is NOL HQ, how may I serve you?" The familiar phrase of the receptionist came out.

"This is Lieutenant Noel Vermillion, direct secretary of Major Jin Kisaragi. I want to contact him." A glance at the giant clock of the city's holy church told her that it was 5 p.m.

"I'm sorry but Major Kisaragi is not at the office currently. Do you wish to leave any messages?" The receptionist said.

"No thanks. Anyway, do you know when did he leave the office?"

"I'm sorry but there is no information about that issue and we are also not informed about his whereabouts."

"Thank you." Closing the phone, Noel let out another blank, deep sigh. She didn't know what to do now. The major seemed to act weirdly these days. He got angry very quick and he always demanded her to go on missions.

"Just what is going on with you, Jin?" Noel whispered.

Suddenly, a shout came out, broke the peaceful atmosphere of the place

"Get out of the way!" A rider was mourning his house and marched toward two little kids. The two children just stood there, looked at the horse charging at them with blind speed. Though the man tried his best to hold the horse but it still sprinted forward like an arrow pierce through the street.

"Watch out!" Noel yelled then dashed toward the kids. The horse got closer and closer them. A terrible accident was about to come. It was too late for Noel to do anything! But then, she stopped as a shadow swept through her body and pulled the kids out in a blink of eyes. The rider eventually marched through the place and hit no one. The kids opened their eyes, what greeted their eyes was the sight of a tall, black coated man with blue mask on. The guy's breathe was cold and chilly like ice. He stood up and patted all dust on his coat then turned to the kids.

"Are you two not hurt?" He asked. The kids looked at each others then shook their head.

"Wow, you are amazing! How did you do that? Can you do it again?" a young boy shouted out from the crowd watching the incident.

From amidst the people, a young woman ran toward the kids and hugged them.

"Thanks God! You two are fine! Why did you run? Didn't I tell you to stay still?" She was so worried that she almost cried out loud. The kids' mother then turned to their savior and kneeled down in front of him.

"You have my thousand thanks! This debt, I can never have enough to pay you!"

The masked guy supported her and let out a smile "You don't have to. I'm just a wanderer who accidentally goes across this busy street." Then he patted the kid on the head.

"Be careful next time, ok?" The child looked at him, still haven't figured out what had just happened to him. He was too small to understand anything. All he saw was a hero like in the movie who jumped from nowhere and rescued the innocent people from the hand of evils. He pointed at the masked guy and stammered some baby words. "He.. he..ro. Fight!"

The whole crowd clapped their hands for his heroic actions they surrounded him and asked him.

"Wow, you have just saved two lives! Who are you, lad?" An old man said.

"People, you don't have to. I'm just a random guy who runs across this place" He replied.

Noel sneaked inside the group of people and finally reached to the center, where she met the guy face-to-face.

"You again! Where did you come from? What are doing at this place?" The blue-masked guy voice shaken and he moved back a bit. Everyone turned their attention to the blonde lieutenant, who was approaching the mysterious guy bit by bit.

"Who are you? You helped me back then in a mission… I …" Before she could say the later words, the guy ran away. The crowd stepped aside and gave him the way.

"Wait, I haven't finished with you yet!" Noel shouted out and chased after. They ran and ran, jumped through rooftops. The guy seemed to only run away and without fighting back. He was quite athletic and flexible as he leaped from places to places effortlessly.

"Please! I won't do hurt you! I just want to talk with you!" the lieutenant said in her breath. Even though she was one of the fastest runners in the Academy but somehow, she couldn't match with his speed. He was simply overwhelming in terms of stamina and swiftness and he made a quick turn to the left, jumped down to the road beneath then continued his retreating. Noel also did the same but after a long period of chasing, she was out of breath. She collapsed down on her knee and watched him ran away. The guy looked through his shoulder, only to see the defeated girl sat there, chest popped up and down along each breath. He returned his focus to the running but there were two workers unexpectedly walk across, carrying several thick, wooden plates on their shoulder. The guy hit his face on the wooden stack and tripped on his feet. His whole body flight in the air for a few seconds before his back slammed against the hard ground.

"What! Are you okay, man?" The two men ran to him, who was covering his face in pain.

"Urrrghh!" The guy groaned a painful grunt and tried to stand up again. The plates scattered randomly on the land. He tried to hold a grip on his mask. The corner appeared a big crack and it seemed to break anytime soon.

Noel saw the whole story and looked at him, who was trying to keep the mask remained on his face. Through the crack, his messy, blond hair showed up. He moved back for a few steps then escaped into the lone corridor, completely out of Noel's sight.

* * *

After a half an hour, Noel finally reached the HQ and meet Major Jin Kisaragi, who was holding a stack of document on his arm, at the entrance. Noel saluted in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to go away? When I said "go away" it means you go home!" He yelled in irritation and suddenly, his eyebrows arched in pain, he held his bandaged head and let out a groan.

"Major! What happened to your head?" Noel ran to his place and looked at the injury. Jin pushed her aside then walked away.

"It's none of your business. Don't ask me that question again! I don't have time to tell you the bedtime story!" The lieutenant followed her Major and eventually prevented him from walking any further.

"You annoying little ….!" Jin narrowed his eyes and grabbed Noel's collar in front of all soldiers. Everyone turned to the pair.

"I just want to know what hurt you like this." She frankly said. This time, she said her words to him without fear. Her eyes shot him the look of a caring girl but also of a decisive person.

Jin looked to his sides, noticing all people observing them.

"I was careless and tripped down on my feet. My head bumped the tree over there. Is that clear enough for you or I have to spell out every single words!" Jin said with angry tone.

"Nothing, sir. I understand now." Noel replied and Jin slowly let go of her collar.

"Next time, bother me like that and you are finished!" Jin turned away then entered the building. All soldiers little by little discarded away, left the confusing Noel standing at the middle of the yard.

"Major ..." She whispered.

* * *

A/N: Well finish! It took me a very very very long time to finish this. I hope this chapter live up to your expectation! :))

I will proceed with chapter 4 of this story. :D

Thanks for reading. Please review! :D (I really need it! It makes my day meaningful and cheerful in certain ways. Every single review is a good stimulation for me to write more and work harder :D)

Thank you. :D

Cardlover95


	4. He Has Just

**Author's Note: Hi again, it's been a very very very long time since I last updated my story. Well, numerous work come to me recently. I was ... terribly (I can only use that word to describe) busy! But anyway, I still manage to post this chapter after about 3, 4 month of postponing. I'm so sorry for the late late late update. I hope this one is good enough for you. The 5th chapter may come soon (my work is now settled mostly so I can have some time to do things I want)**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER! **

* * *

**Words behind the Mask**

**Chapter 4: He Has Just …**

"Noelliee! Time to wake up!"

The voice of Makoto echoed all over the house. It was 8 o'clock in the morning. The sun shone so bright outside yet, the blonde girl Noel didn't even shift a bit out of her bed. All she did was hugging the pillow and sank in the deep thought. _"What should I do now? I just don't know…"_

"Noel! Can you hear me?" Makoto called again.

"Today is holiday, you should go out here! The weather is so nice today!"

No reply…

Not a single sound…

"What's with her now?" The squirreled girl came upstairs and knocked the door.

"Noel, are you okay there?"

The lieutenant heard the knocking sound and looked at the door for awhile then once again, dug her face into the pillow and sighed. The door was opened and the brown-haired girl entered the room with worriment expressed on her face. None of them said a word; just Makoto came nearby and sat down beside the depressing girl and patted her head.

"Noel" She whispered "Is everything alright?"

Noel turned to her friend and looked at her for awhile before shaking her head slightly and got herself up, her two arms wrapped around her knees.

"What's wrong, Noel? You are not like yourself today? Something happened?" Makoto rubbed the blonde girl's back, trying to figure out what could turn a cheerful person like Noel into this.

"Oh, Makoto. So many things happened. Even I couldn't understand what is going on around me. I wish I could… but…" Then the girl sobbed sadly.

The squirreled girl just hugged her and gave her some comforting pat. "It's okay, Noel. You can tell me. I will always be by your side."

"Thank you." Wept the tear away, Noel inwardly appreciated the life for bringing such a wonderful friend to her. She gave a forced smiled again and told Makoto everything.

…

"So, that's what happen." The squirreled gasped in awe, Noel hid these things from her all this time. A story that was too extraordinary to be true.

"Yeah, I don't know why but he just helps people then ran away whenever I came nearby."

"I guess your "secret admirer" just felt too embarrassing to see you directly."Makoto sang and got a playful punch from Noel.

"Makoto! That's not it!" The lieutenant's two cheeks turned pink out of embarrassment.

"Who knows, maybe you will get a kiss from him. He is way too nice and generous to give you such a luxurious dress and even take care of you like … a lover." The brown-haired girl tried her best to emphasize the very last word which made the other girl blushed even more.

"My God, I couldn't believe you." said Noel and got out of her bed.

"That's what I'm waiting for. Prepare to eat breakfast then we go shopping!"

* * *

**An hour later**

"Well, what can we buy now? I mean, we have tons of cloth already. Food is all in the fridge and other things, we have it all." Noel asked while poking her friend who was digging in the fashion shop.

"No no no no, Noel. All you have in your wardrobe are just "body-exposed" NOL uniform. You need something better."

"Naahh… Makoto, you are no better, see your uniform."

Looking at herself, the chestnut haired girl found her uniform was no better than a bikini that is called batter suit. Burned with reddish shade on the cheeks, she picked the nearest dress.

"Shopkeeper… how much does this thing cost?" Her voice, so loud and clear, like a command, was all she could use to fix the awkward moment.

The small lady came to her side and looked the dress. "That will be 2000 Trinity Dollar."

"Give me all of your best dresses here. I will try them all." Then Makoto ran into the changing room and quickly got the dress on. But before entering, she pointed her finger at her friend.

"You sure will regret saying me like that; Open your eyes and see the splendid Makoto of today. Wait for it!"

"Hihi, she really is energetic. Well, I will just take a quick around here then, this shop is not too bad after all." Murmured Noel to herself and rolled eyes around the place. The shop was located inside one of the biggest plaza of Kagutsuchi. She rarely had chance to visit the building due to her tight schedule and her "low income". Compared to Makoto, her salary was nothing though she job was somewhat much more dangerous as she had to encounter numerous enemies directly while her friend's job at the Intelligent Department was more like spying and gathering information. But anyway, to have infrequent opportunity to come here, she wanted to enjoy the day to the fullest, Examined the whole shop, Noel found plenty interesting things, there were lots of beautiful dresses, some were decorated with pearls, some had very sophisticated patterns and some of them were even more gorgeous than the one she received from the masked man.

"Wait, again? Why everything around me has to involve with this guy. Who is he actually?" The girl once more lost in the thought of the man's identity. The news about his heroic actions within the society became more and more popular. Every day, his images appeared on the first page of the local newspaper which bothered Noel even more.

"I just don't get it. He helps everyone. So he is a good guy. But why? Why did he have to constantly avoid me like that? As if he is allergic to me or something? No no no no, that's not it. There must be a reason for that."

"Errr… miss, do you need any help?" asked the shopkeeper, her two arms were holding a huge stack of dresses ordered by Makoto earlier.

"No, I'm fine. I think the one who should ask that question is me. You are … holding that much of clothes." Noel turned to her after moment of losing in thought.

"I'm okay. I will just come back in a minute. Heh heh… your friend seems to be having some difficulty trying all of this?" the woman walked toward the changing room.

A sound of cloth shredded torn the whole peaceful atmosphere of the place….

"Opps… my bad." Matoko's voice weakly came out.

"What! That dress was made of the finest silk! How… how could you tear it like that?!" The shopkeeper frantically shouted and ran into the room to check.

"Oh my god... this … this is… a catastrophe! This… is unacceptable!" She stammered, unable to express the utmost horror.

It seemed that the masculine girl Matoko, while pulling the zip on the back, had pulled it brutally and shredded the most luxurious dress into half. She was no ladylike at all. Her way of putting on her cloth to her way of speaking, acting… was all with force and hasty. No wonder why the NOL can't afford buying her a "more proper" uniform and let her wear that bikini. Now, she had to deal with the noisy shopkeeper who was babbling about compensating the dress and how to act like a lady to fit the "magnificent beauty" of each dress.

Noel returned to her thought and walked a bit out of the shop. "I guess Makoto will be fine on her own. Trying all of those dresses will take long."

She proceeded further to the plaza to explore. The stunning sight appeared before her. The whole place was like the entire world itself. People moving around, flying panel gathered energy for the building, some engineers came to fix the broken one. Guards could be seen flying above and watched every spots carefully with their hawk eyes. Shops, malls, markets,… were everywhere. Restaurants located at the faraway corner of the house and noise of people buying, selling, advertising echoed…

"Woah… I didn't expect this place to be this big." Noel gasped before the view.

On the right side, many people were observing a street performer played with fire magic, some fire orbs floating around him and he played with it as if he was just holding some normal tennis balls. On the other side, a group of friends were entering a Chinese restaurant and smiled happily. On the upper floor, there were so many fashion shops….

"As if this place has everything in this world…" whispered Noel. But all of the things above were nothing to her, compared to what was lying right in front of her eyes.

A fluffy panda…

"Oh. My. Gosh… a panda… A PANDA! Yahhh!" The girl leaped forward like a maniac and hugged the toy. Nothing attracted her more than a panda toy as she used to have one as her 5th birthday present. It was like her best companion at that time …

* * *

_"Mom, why Dad comes so late today? He is busy again?" asked Noel as she was sitting with her mother, beside the creamy cake that they bought to celebrate her birthday. Five small, colorful candles were already prepared, readied to be lightened up once her father came home and joined the fun._

_"I don't know, dear. I guess he will be home soon. Just wait a little bit." Claire Vermillion, her mother, patted the small girl's head. She herself didn't know why her husband came home that late. Normally, he would return right before the dinner and greeted her with a tender kiss then hugged his daughter tight. "Something happened to him, no no, everything is alright." She thought._

_"Maybe father forgets my birthday…" Noel pout while poking the cream and put her fingertip to her mouth to taste it._

_"Of course not, my girl. He never forgets an important day like this."_

_Dingg dong…._

_"Ahhhh! Daddy!" The girl dashed out and opened the door. Before her was her daddy holding a big bouquet of flower and a box._

_"Happy birthday, my sweet sweet candy. Sorry for being late. You must be waiting for me, right? Oh, and this is all for you."_

_Opened the small box, what laid inside was a small black and white bear. "Err… daddy. What is this animal? I've never seen it in the book before." The little girl asked, picked the little toy up to examine all over._

_"It is a bear called panda. You can find that bear in China…"_

_Edgar, her father, took off his outer coat and let out a sigh after a long day of working but never left the bright smile on his face as he knew he had such a wonderful family._

_A beautiful and caring wife…_

_A cute and innocent child…_

_A warm and comfortable home…_

_Nothing better than that…._

_"Yahhh… it looks so cute! Thanks Dad!"_

_"You can name it like any other toy you have." The man suggested._

_"I will call him, Momo"_

* * *

"Haaahhh… I miss those days. Feel like being young again" The lieutenant said while hugging the bear toy.

"Excuse me, miss. But you need to pay for this toy." A middle-aged man, seemed to be the shopkeeper, said.

"Oh yes… sorry. How much does it cost?" She reached her pocket to get the money.

"It will be 20 Trinity Dollar. But I want to ask you. Aren't you too old already for this kind of toy?" He raised his eyebrow with puzzlement in his look. It was clear that he hasn't met any kind of customer like her before.

"I guess not. I love it! Here is …"

"ROBBER! PLEASE, HELP!"

A shout startled them both and a quick figure sprinted across Noel's back. The blonde lieutenant looked to her side, an old woman was crying desperately and point toward the figure's direction.

"ROBBER! ROBBER! MY PURSE!"

"Excuse me, mister. I will come back right away." Noel put the coin on the table and chase after the criminal.

Judging by the figure and actions, it seemed that the robber was a guy and he wore a black typical mask with only two holes for eyes.

"Hey you there, stop! You're under arrest for public plundering" The lieutenant's shout from behind alerted him.

"Oh shit! Cop… a woman?" He muttered and started to run faster. But he never knew that he wasn't dealing with a normal police officer. It was an NOL agent, Noel Vermillion.

"Grruughhh…" the man snarled between his teeth, tried to accelerate and retreat in a rather bending path like a gazelle escaping a cheetah and sneaked through the crowd of people with ease with slim and flexible body. With a quick move, he jumped over the fence ahead effortlessly and every step of his, with extreme caution and precision, bit by bit lengthen the distance between the two. A mocking leer traveled through his lips, the robber was sure to himself that he was the winner of this tagging game. After ten minutes of running, he ran into a quiet alley and hid carefully behind the trash tank. Wept away the sweat on his forehead and breathed sharply after a long run "Let's see what I've got for today." he smirked and opened the purse, only to find few Trinity coins and a small picture.

"What! This shitty old hag brings nothing with her? Damn!" anger filled his inside. His teeth grinded like a furious dog hadn't eaten for days.

_Clack clack…_

"You there… think you can run away from justice?"

The robber eyes, full of shock and hostility, glared at the persisting person in front of him.

It was Noel, without any single emotion on her face, pointing the pistol at him…

"It's all over. Now surrender and the judge may have mercy."

The man's face now deformed by the mixture of emotion… he wrapped his face and laugh like madman.

"Huahahaha… this world,… this shitty world!" His body shook violently and he threw the purse aside while walking toward the officer. His laugh was not a normal laugh, it echoed along the long alley like a desperate scream in the long night...

This guy was cornered…

And a cornered mouse never was a game to a cat, it will resist until the last breath…

"You … You fucking hag!" His whole body was imbued with yellow aura. His hair straightened up as if he was electrocuted and his teeth grew sharper, longer like a beast.

"Stay there! Or I will shoot you." A creepy unsecured feeling ran across Noel's mind as she took a few steps back, completely clueless about what he might do.

"Really, puppet… Grahhhh!" He jetted forward with his magic.

And a blinding flash…

"Yahhh! My eyes!" the girl yanked and stepped back, her palm covered her two hurting eyes and stumbled down upon her feet. No sooner had her body slammed against the floor than a brute force came from the robber pulled her up and threw her to the wall mercilessly. Some blood trickled from her forehead, added with the massive shock brought by the throw, completely blurred her vision. Her hair, normally tied up carefully, was now all messy and let down. Her perfectly white skin stained by the trail of ward, red liquid came out from the wound.

"Hahhh hahhh…"

Weak pants escaped her lips with difficulty as the man didn't stop and approached…

"No… stop it." The girl feebly raised the gun but something inside her pulled her back, her finger would move a bit.

It was fear…

Utter fear of the sudden burst of anger…

Fear of the desperate soul's wrath…

He kicked and stomped on her torso. No matter how she blocked with her arms, he would just kicked it away and tortured her.

"You shitty police should all just die… I'm tired of you already. Always justice, always good words…" He snarled and grabbed Noel by her fragile wrist and pinned her on the brick wall and stared at her quivering like a helpless mouse being stared by a snake. The stinky saliva spurt out through his gritting teeth made her want to throw up so much and yet, all she could was trembling and paralyzed. Her body wanted to move so much.

"_Come one Noel, do something!" _she yelled in her mind

"You bitch have such a nice body, should I …"

"Hey punk, why not pick someone at your own size." A voice out from behind interrupted the horrific air.

It was the masked man, his hand on his hip and tilted his head to see the girl dying inside. His eyebrows narrowed and shot out a calm but deadly look. "It seems that you pick the wrong day and wrong person to do bad things today.

Dropped Noel, the robber turned to him. "You want to stick your stupid nose into my business that much?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't care much if that is someone else. BUT…." He emphasized. "This girl you're attacking really has something to do with me and YOU… you injured her like this." The masked man said out every single word clear and took slow steps toward the bewildered foe. "So basically, you've just brought yourself a death sentence. Now, ready to perish!"

"Like I would, DIE!" a flashing beam of light burst out and the ferocious man charged forward.

And before he knew anything else…

"Heh… just feeble effort." The masked man had already grabbed his face and stopped his movement…

Just a single, bare hand grabbing his face with such force that could break his entire face anytime soon. "It's futile, I told you." He shook his head and his hand glowed a blue magic, froze the rim of the victim's face.

"No no no, please. Please don't! I want to live… I want…" before he could finish his sentence his face was frozen completely and crushed into pieces.

The mysterious man came to Noel, who was still trembling in fear. "Are you alright?"

"You… you saved me. Just who… who are you?"

"He remove the black cloak and wrapped around her tiny body. "You don't have to know. I just help you, that's all."

His face got closer to her and removed the strand of hair stack on the forehead due to the blood. Her two green eyes were full of fear, confusion and surprise….

"Why did you have to run away whenever you saw me like that? I need an explanation."

"I told you, you don't need to know."

With all the strength left, Noel quickly raised her hand and tried to grab his mask. "Who are you!?" but before she could touch his face, her wrist was gripped.

"Ah ah ah, that's not good of you." He shook his head and cupped her cheek…

And kissed her, right on the lip. His body slightly leaned against her.

This man was kissing her. The man she never come to know his identity…

"_What!" _Her eyes widened in shock as his tongue tried to sneak inside hers and suppress her down like a commander disciplining his soldier. His kiss wasn't hasty, just plain and gentle.

Soon he parted and ran away just as fast and mysterious as his appearance.

"Noel! Makoto's voice came out as she ran to the alley and saw her. But her friend didn't respond, she was just sitting there, immobilized by the sudden action of the unknown hero.

"Noel! Are you okay? You're bleeding!"

Noel raised her finger toward the masked man direction. "He … he has just… kissed me"

* * *

**Author's Note: I wonder if this one if too short or something... I mean, I actually want to extend this one a little bit more for the description but it just that words didn't come to my mind so I guess this is temporary work. I may add some edition in the future, when my imagination is fully unleashed. **

**Well, I hope to read many of your reviews! Let me hear your voice! **

**Thanks guys!**

**Cardlover95**


End file.
